twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Emily Young
Emily Young is a young woman from the Makah tribe, Sam Uley's fiancée, Leah Clearwater and Seth Clearwater's second cousin, and Claire's aunt. Biography Early Life Little is known about Emily's childhood and early life. She grew up and lived on the Makah reservation until shortly before New Moon, when she moved to a small house at La Push. Emily and Leah Clearwater are second cousins, but as children were as close as sisters. Sam dated Leah throughout high school, but imprinted on Emily when she was down from the Makah reservation visiting her cousins. This caused conflict between Leah and Emily and ruined their close friendship. Her family is closely tied to the pack — Leah and Seth being wolves, while her niece Claire was imprinted on by Quil Ateara. After Sam imprinted on Emily, he lost control of his temper and phased while he was standing close to her. This resulted in her getting three deep scars that run along the right side of her face and distort her features, pulling down the corner of her eye and her mouth. As the shapeshifters' existence is meant to be a secret, the cover story for Emily's receiving the scars is that she was attacked by a bear up north during salmon spawning season. ''New Moon'' In New Moon, Emily's house is where all of the shapeshifters hang out. She is kind and gentle and a mother figure to the pack, as well as Sam's fiancée. She provides them with food and a place to hang out. Although it is not large, her role in the novel is important, as her house acts like a home-base for the shapeshifters and she provides an example for Bella of the danger of being around wolves. ''Eclipse'' Emily appears at the bonfire where Bella hears the ancient Quileute legends. She is with Sam, and writes down every word of the stories as Billy Black and Quil Ateara Senior tell them. Earlier on in the book, her two nieces were down from the Makah reservation visiting her when Quil imprinted on her two-year-old niece, Claire. Emily found this scandalous and annoying, even though Quil will have no romantic feeling for Claire until she if of age. ''Breaking Dawn'' Emily appears at Christmas at Charlie Swan's house, along with Sam, his pack, Billy, Sue, Jacob, his pack, Renesmee and Bella, who is now a vampire. This was an act to reassure Charlie that everything was fine in Forks, when they knew that the battle with the Volturi is coming soon. Physical description Emily is described as being an extremely beautiful young woman, with exotic good looks, shiny black hair and perfect coppery skin. She has three long scars on the right side of her face and one long scar reaching down to her arm, accidentally inflicted by Sam during an out-of-control phasing. According to Jacob, Sam has never forgiven himself for them. Film portrayal Emily Young is portrayed by Tinsel Korey in New Moon and Eclipse and will be returning for Breaking Dawn. Etymology Emily was named after Stephenie Meyer's sister. Appearances *''New Moon'' **''New Moon'' film *''Eclipse'' **''Eclipse'' film *''Breaking Dawn'' **''Breaking Dawn - Parts I & 2'' References External links * Stephenie Meyer's official website * The Twilight Series' official website * The Twilight Lexicon See also *Sam Uley *Sam Uley and Emily Young Category:Minor characters Category:New Moon characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Breaking Dawn characters Category:Quileute Category:Makah Category:Object of Imprinting Category:Siblings